Young Justice in Spider-mainia
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: During a fight with the Parasite, the villain, Robin, Zatanna and Wally are transported to the MARVEL universe where they meet Spider-Man! Despite the cover-image and the name there is no dancing involved. Formally called Young Justice in MARVEL-mainia.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Robin, Zatanna, Wally, Artemis, Conner and Megan had only just stepped out of the Zeta-tube when The Parasite had attacked. Robin, Zatanna, Wally and Artemis were just going to show Megan and Conner what a triple date was like. Almost admidiantly, Parasite had grabbed Conner and absorbed his super-strength, rendering the Kriptonean clone uncontiouse. By standers were clearly confused by the fact a super-villain was taking on normal teenagers. But they stopped wondering when the shortest teen, the one with dark shades, had pulled a golden utility belt out of his sleeve and thrown exploding disks.

"Go figure," said a man "Off the clock super-teens," and him and his wife kept walking.

Miss Martian got touched and her shap-shifting started to falter and she turned grean. She slid out of the air and landed next to the K-Oed Superboy.

"Now, now super-brats. I'll let you live if you hand over the bird-boy," said Parasite.

"Not gonna happen! Cigam ygane tsalb etisaraP!" shouted Zatanna.

Flickering, yellow, light shot from her hands and the Parasite was knocked over. Robin made a go of an attack put with Superboy's super-strength he was untouched by the explosives. The teenagers were down. All struggling to get up. Parasite's eyes glowed Martian grean and Robin was telekinetically lifted from the air.

"Joker wants you gone bird-boy. There's a lot of money in it for me if I make that happen," he said.

Robin struggled in mid air. Parasite walked towards him and took out a spray can anyone would guess had deadly gasses in it. He was about to spray the struggling Boy Wonder when... the 14-year-old's mantor came from the sky and punched the villain in the face. Disorientated, Parasite unwillingly dropped Robin from his grip. You may be wondering where are Kid Flash and Artemis and Zatanna and Superboy and Miss Martian at this time. The Parasite had them stuck to the ground with telekinises. Robin landed on the ground, crouching to sofen his fall.

"Need any help, Robin?" Batman asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Sure. If only there were time to _change_ into Robin," said the Boy Wonder, taking his own fighting stance.

"No time," said Batman as Parasite stood up.

Parasite threw the can-o'-poison at them. It exploded into a grean cloud. Batman took out his re-breather. The smoke cleared and Batman saw Parasite grab Robin and start running. Hopeing to find an easier place to murder the boy. Wally had recovered and so had Zatanna. They jumped in Parasite's way. All 4 of them went hurtling into the descised Zeta-tube. There was a huge blast of yellow light. Batman looked at the destroyed Zeta-tube. Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis finally came to. They stood next to Batman. Robin, Wally, Zatanna and Parasite were gone... without a chrase.

* * *

Peter Parker had been woken up at 7:33 am on a weekend by S.H.I.E.L.D. He arrived at the co-ordinates as Spider-Man. White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist and Bucket Hea- Nova, where already there. A weird, yellow, glowing... thing had appeared above the road in front of Midtown High.

"Ok, wierd glowing thingy. High school. Seems normal to me," said Spider-Man.

"The glowing thing isn't what's weird, Spider-Man. This is..." Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D turned a computer monitor to him.

There were heat signitures. 4.

"Scanners prove there to be biological organizems in there," said Agent Coulson.

"Ok... why am I here?" asked Spider-Man.

"Incase those _biological organizems_ turn out to be hostile," said Fury (oh, how he was right).

There was suddenly an energy surge from the _avent_ and... a teenaged boy started to fall out of it. He was upside down but it seemed the avent was somehow pushing and pulling him in. He had a look on his face, it took Spider-Man 2 seconds to notice the large, disfigured hands around his neck. He slowly continued to fall out of the avent until... SLAM!... him and a freakishly messed-up looking guy fell out. It was obvious to all, S.H.I.E.L.D agents, super-heroes and civilians, that the disfigured guy was strangling the boy. Moments passed and an older teenaged boy fell out, quicker than the first one and then a teenaged girl. The second teenaged boy, the red-head, put on some red goggles and ran at the strangler. He ran with surprising speed... no, super-speed! The strangler released his victim, who backwards flipped away and stopped in front of Spider-Man, Fury and the others. Fury put his hands on the first boy's sholder and spun him so they were face-to-face.

"Who are you? What do you know about that avent? Why is that man attacking you?" Fury asked, quickly.

"The name's Robin. Pretty sure that _avent_ was caused by the exploding zeta-tube. The man's the Parasite and was hired to kill me," and with that, the boy cartwheeled away.

"Did anyone get what he just said?" asked Nova.

"All I got was his name is Robin," said White Tiger.

"And that messed up dude's trying to kill him," said Power Man.

"All does not look as it appears," said Iron Fist.

The redhead got knocked away. The Robin kid reached for something in the pockets of his belt he had handing from his shoulder to his waist. He threw a disk and it exploded when it hit this Parasite. The teenaged girl persitioned her hands in the air and started talking backwards. But Parasite knocked her away, rendering her momentery uncontousness.

"Zatanna!" shouted Robin, a look of anger and revenge on his face.

He ran at Parasite, forward flipped, aimed a kick to the chest but Parasite grabbed his ankle pulled him close and started squeezing. Robin shouted out in pain. His rib-cage cracking.

"Robin!" Zatanna shouted as she came to.

The redhead finally got up. He looked over at Robin... as he fell to the ground, lifeless. The Parasite reached down and checked Robin's pulse. There was none. Parasite's eyes glowed green and he started to fly.

"No pulse. Thank your Martian friend for the flight. Now I just need to leave this dimention so I can get my payment from Joker," and he flue off.

The redhead and Zatanna girl knelt next to Robin. Utterly fooled. Robin sat up to the surprise to all.

"He gone?" he asked.

"Oh! I should have known!" said the redhead.

Robin forward flipped to his feet and brushed himself off. Zatanna jumped to her feet, grabbed his jacket, pulled him in and kissed him. A few woo's from the crowd of civilians.

"Don't you every scare me like that again!" she shouted, half-heartedly slapping his jacket "How'd ya learn to stop your pulse?" she asked, checking it and realized it wasn't there.

"Who else? Batman," Robin said as his pulse started thumping.

"Heads up next time, dude," said the redhead.

"Sorry K.F. I'll be more considerate next time I trick the guy who's trying to kill me that I'm dead," said Robin, sarcastically.

"Who are you lot?" asked Fury, walking up to them, followed by the super-heroes.

"Like I said, I'm Robin. My buddy here is Kid Flash and this is my girlfriend Zatanna," said Robin "I don't suspect you've heard of us because we're from another dimention. We were probably sent here when one of our zeta-tubes exploded,"

"What's a zeta-tube?" asked Spider-Man.

"A teleporter. Parasite slammed us into one one of out hidden platforms," said Zatanna, wrapping Robin's arms around her waist and leaning her back against his front (luckily he had had a growth-spurt and was taller).

"Why was he trying to kill you?" asked Power Man.

"He was paid by a super-villain called The Joker. Joker's been trying to take me out for five years. Always thought if he hired someone it would be an actual assasin not some gun for hire," said Robin, cool with the fact Zatanna had wrapped him around herself.

"Who's the Joker?" asked Nova.

"An insane geaniuss also known as The Clown Prince of Crime. He's a fan of trying to knife me," said Robin "Listen, if you don't have any way to send us back to our dimention then..."

"Currently, no. But it sounds to me that you're young super-heroes. If you want to be sent home, co-oporating with S.H.I.E.L.D is you're best bet," said Fury.

Robin bit his lip, deliborating. Zatanna turned to face him, his arms still around her waist, she put her arms around his neck.

"If it turns out they arn't trustworthy then we can always escape," said Zatanna.

Robin looked over at Kid Flash, who nodded. He looked at Fury's outstretched hand and took it.

"Deal," said Robin, shaking.

* * *

**I hope you like my crossover! PLEASE, check out my other fanfic The Apprentice and my other Cracked. Peace out! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Nick Fury walked into the main hub of the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier, followed by super-heroes from his and other worlds. Kid Flash, Robin and Zatanna awed at the size of it.

"Wow," said Robin "I'm offically welmed,"

"Welmed?" asked Spider-Man.

"Rob makes up words alot," said Kid Flash.

"We'll have scientists working on a way to send you home. Meanwhile, Spider-Man why don't you take them for a tour of the hellicarrier," surgested Fury.

"'Kay. All other dimention heroes, follow me!" Spider-Man joked.

* * *

They walked into a room filled with inventons and prodotypes. There was a man in a lab coat, zapping something in a jar.

"Hey Doc! Meet Robin, Zatanna and Kid Flash. They'll be hanging around while we try and send them back to their dimention. What ya working on?" asked Spider-Man.

"Sorry kids. To advansed for your teenaged minds," said the doctor.

Robin smirked and looked at his blue prints and notes.

"By the way..." **(WARNING: science stuff that will probably make no sense because I made it up is about to happen) **"If you decrease to volts of electisity by 7 wots you'll cause a momentary disturbance in you ectoplazmic test subjest that will give it time to escalate its heat tempeture which will then give you your desired results... but since you're an adult and waaaay smarter than me, an avarage teenager, you probably knew that," Robin said, smirking.

The doctor went red, he knew Robin was right. He decreased the wottage and the gloop in the jar turned purple and stopped moving... his desired result.

"Oh, man! You just got schooled by a 14-year-old!" laughed Kid Flash.

"Don't feel bad just because this gives indication that I may be smarter than you," said Robin, a develish smile on his face.

"Dude, how'd ya know that?" asked Nova.

"Easey. I'm a surtified giuneass. When they gave me the world's most accurate IQ test and fed my answers into the matchine it over loaded when it reached the 200s," said Robin.

"Yikes, that's smart," said White Tiger.

"So what are your powers?" asked Spider-Man.

"Well, I use sorcery. Kid Flash has super-speed and Robin... doesn't have any," said Zatanna.

"How can you be a hero with no powers?" asked Nova, smuggly.

"Easily, Bucket-Head. On top of my high IQ I know more martial arts than you can name!" said Robin.

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Unless you're to scared to fight me?" said Nova.

"Any time any place, dude," said Robin.

* * *

They stood in the training hall. Nova had his arms crossed as Robin stood a fighting stance.

"Ok... 3, 2, 1... GO!" proclaimed White Tiger.

Nova shot energy blasts at the Boy Wonder, who back flipped away. He continued to fire, getting closer. Robin landed on his feet and ran forwards. Dogging Nova's blasts he jumped up and round-housed kicked him. Nova fell to the floor. Bewildered. He glowed and flew upwards charging for an energy blast. Robin let out the kind of laugh that fills the room and pulled explosive disks out of his belt. Before Nova knew it, small explosions sent him to the ground. Robin looked down at him, smirking. Nova etempted a slide kick but Robin backflipped over his leg and landed.

"How'd you do that?" Nova asked, accepting defeat.

"5 years of martial arts training, crime-fighting and my own natural agility," said Robin.

"Teach me how to do that?" Spider-Man asked, shocked.

"Ha ha ha!" Robin let out another fill-the-room laugh.

"Spider-Man," Fury's voice spoke over the speakers "Bring everyone to the briefing room. NOW!"

"Guess this ends our tour!" said Spider-Man.

* * *

All the teenagers sat in the room.

"What can you tell us about the Parasite?" Fury asked.

"He absorbs the powers and abilities of others through physicle contact. This also temorerily removes your ability to do it whilst also giving you the feeling you've got the flu. It eventually wears off, his powers and your illness," said Robin "Look, Parasite's_ our_ dimentions problem. He's _our_ villain. _We_ should go after him,"

"That would be fine if you only had a uniform to wear," said Fury.

"Easy. Egnahc ruo sehtolc ot ruo mrofinu," said Zatanna.

A mist curcled around her, Kid Flash and Robin. There street clothes were replaced by super-hero uniforms. Robin suddenly had a black cape, a mask instead of shades, black trousers, red top with a yellow R in a black curcle to the right, somewhat clunky black gloves and his utility belt was suddenly around his waist. Kid Flash was suddenly wearing a yellow and red skin tight body suite that covered around his eyes. Zatanna was in a suite with a collar, bow tie, black shorts on top of grey leggings and a top hat. Spider-Man and the others gauked at the now obviously super-teens.

"Wow. That must make changing easier," said Power Man.

"Ha ha. Only Zatanna can use that spell. She only does it when there's no time to change," said Robin "Just one of her many attractive traits,"

"Aw!" Zatanna said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"Wait, wait, wait... Are you 2 dating?" asked Nova.

"Yeah," said Robin, holding Zatanna's arms which were still around his neck.

"Didn't you get that when she kissed him in front of Midtown High?" asked White Tiger.

"She kissed him outside of Midtown?" said Nova.

"Yeah, what were you looking at?" asked Spider-Man.

Nova thought back, he had gotton destracted by an annoying fly when Robin had somehow come back to life. He folded his arms in a huff.

"Soooooo," he said "What are we gonna do with them until they're back home?"

"Easy," said Fury "Send them to school. The more they know about this world the more they can help capture Parasite and return home,"

"What?" exclaimed Kid Flash "School? No way! No how!"

"Cool it K.F," said Robin, still holding his girlfriend's arms "It can't be that bad. I'm cool with it as long as I don't have to wear a uniform. I'm sick of my private school's blazer-and-tie dress code,"

"I'm fine with it," said Zatanna.

"Good. You can start Midtown High in 3 days. Luckily none of the students or facilty had been there to see you appear here. And we made sure no pictures got out. The Princliple is an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agent," said Fury "You can go by alieses or your real names. S.H.I.E.L.D are very good at keeping secret identities,"

"Going by our real names will minimise any chanses of exposure. Don't want to call them by their real names by accident," said Robin "What do you guys think?"

"Mine's a bit to unusual. I should go by a name that also begins with a Z or at least starts with it," said Zatanna, putting her arms on Robin's sholders "What about Czarina? That begins with a C and you can still call me Z like you do," she pointed the last thing out to Robin.

"So, Czarina Zatara? Ok," said Robin "I'm not aloud to reviel my secret identity to the rest of my super-hero friends so my real name's out,"

"We are in the habbit of calling you Rob," said Zatanna, leaning on him as his arms went to her waist.

"Robert then," said Fury "What about you Kid Flash,"

"My real name's Wallace West," he said, some of the others started to laugh but Wally shot them a glare "It'll do. I still can't believe we have to go to school,"

"Believe it because it's happening," said White Tiger "My real name's Ava Ayala,"

"I'm Peter Parker," said Spider-Man.

"Daniel "Danny" Ran," said Iron Fist.

"Luke Cage," said Power Man.

"Sam Alexander," said Nova "Just to recap. What are you're real names?"

"Zatanna Zatara," said Zatanna, looking into Robin's mask covered eyes.

"Wally West," said Kid Flash.

"And you?" Nova looked at Robin, who broke eye-contact with Zatanna.

"Come on dude. Batman's in another dimention. As long as you're real identity doesn't make an impact on their public," prompted Wally.

Robin looked back into Zatanna's eyes. She nodded that she agreed with Wally and rested her head on his sholder.

"Ok fine!" said Robin "My real name's Richard Grayson. I prefer Dick for short,"

"Ha ha, Dick," laughed Nova.

"Shut it Sam," said Spider-Man "Seriously, Dick? What about Rick or Richy?"

"I'm named after my uncle Rick and my family thought Richy sounded pompose, besides, I was a baby and didn't get a say in my nickname," said Robin, putting a hand on Zatanna's sholder.

"Ok then. I'll have people working on cover identities. But we will need birthdates and such," said Fury, giving them each a form to fill.

Zatanna finally moved away from Dick to accept the form.

"Still can't believe we have to go to school!" sniffed Wally.

* * *

**How ya liking my crossover so far? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Their first other-dimentional school day was going well. Wally, Dick and Zatanna got lockers next to each other. Their sceduales meant they spent the hole day together. Peter and the others would stop and have conversations with them. They stayed out of everyone's way. Then it was math class and things went down hill. Their teacher Mrs Changey handed out pop quizes and told them they had until class was half over then the other half she would spend marking them so they would get their results before they left. Wally, Dick and Zatanna soon learnt that Mrs Changey had a habbit of speaking the results out.

"Wallace West, 49 out of 100. Czarina, Zatara 52 out of 100. Robert Grayson..." she paused and took something out of her desk "The current highest score recorded in this school is 93 out of 100," she mumbled then got back to annoyncing the scores "Robert Grayson 100 out of 100,"

Everyone in the class looked at the dark-haired kid in the back row. He had gone red and shrunk down. Getting a perfect score wasn't going to keep them un-noticed. What could he say? He was a mathlete. He liturally taught himself to read with his parents high school math text books.

* * *

After getting a perfect score Dick was proclaimed a nerd. He looked like anything but that... but his intelegence protrayed his casual looks. Wally and Zatanna stuck by him. At 1:30 it was lunch. Dick, Wally and Zatanna sat together at an empty table. They just so happened to have the same lunch sceduale as Peter Parker and other certain super-powered people. They sat next to the down-cast teen, his girlfriend and best friend.

"Heard ya got a perfect score on Mrs Changey's mandatory pop quiz," said Peter "That quiz has to be given to every studant. Figures it comes on your first day,"

"That quiz is hard," said a redheaded girl.

"Guys this is my friend MJ. MJ these are the kids of some friends of Aunt May, Robert, Wally and Czarina," said Peter.

"I heard someone got a perfect score on Mrs Changey's quiz," said MJ.

"That would be me," said Dick.

"Relax. The past top score of 93 which I got," said MJ "I got called a nerd alot but the only reason I knew the answers was because my dad had me starting my text books during the Summer. After that I was at a normal level of intelect as everyone else,"

"Heh, nice try at making me feel better but I've always been called a nerd," said Dick.

"How come?" asked MJ.

Dick wasn't planning on answering but Sam just had to say it...

"Probably because Robert's a sertified guineas," he said.

"That true?" asked MJ.

"Da... I mean yes... sorry when I'm gloomy my brain doesn't consontrait on speaking English and speaks..." Dick cut himself off.

"Speaks what?" asked Peter.

"Nothing," Dick said, not wanting to straight up say he was Romanian, not at that moment.

* * *

Dick, Wally and Zatanna made their way out of Midtown High. School was over for the day and all 3 of them, Dick especially, wanted to get out of there. Then, of course, Flash Thompson appeared, looking for easy targets. His eyes settled on the shrimp of a teen that had gotten a perfect score. Flash perposfully bumped into him.

"Oops! Sorry, didn't see ya comin' your so short," Flash made a stab at Dick's hight.

Dick collected his books back off the ground and stood up. Him, Zatanna and Wally continued on their way out. With no visual reaction, Flash grabbed Dick by the sholder and push him towards an open locker.

"Hey, off the jacket!" Dick complained.

Flash smiled at the reaction. But was annoyed that Dick was more conserned about his jacket than being shoved into a locker. He pushed Dick in and was about to close the door when Wally grabbed Flash's sholder and pulled Dick out of the locker.

"Hey!" said Flash "Get off! This has nothin' to do with you!"

"It does if it has something to do with my best bud," said Wally.

"Ha, twit!" said Flash, pushing Wally down.

"Hey leave him alone!" said Dick, standing upright.

"Ha ha! Lame-o," laughed Flash.

"Hey! Don't call my boyfriend a lame-o," said Zatanna.

Flash looked at the short teen that was Dick Grayson then at Zatanna.

"_You're_ dating _him_?" said Flash.

"ENOUGH!" it was Princable Coulson.

"Princible Coulson," they all said in unison.

"Grayson, Zatara, West. Detention now," Coulson said.

Flash smirked at them as they trailed after Coulson to detention.

"See ya tomorrow, losers!" said Flash, walking out the front door.

* * *

When Dick, Zatanna and Wally walked into the detention room Peter, Ava, Sam, Danny and Luke were sitting there.

"What the heck?" said Dick.

"Good to see that Flash is good for something," said Peter "We needed a reason for Robert Grayson, Wally West and Czarina Zatara to get detention for a S.H.I.E.L.D meeting,"

"At a public school?" said Dick.

"Take a seat and we'll get started," said Coulson.

Wally, Dick and Zatanna sat down. The chalk board went up and a flat screen appeared. Fury appeared.

"Hold on," said Fury.

The seats suddenly shot down. Dick, Zatanna and Wally went flying through a tunnel.

* * *

They somehow shot up, in costume, in the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier briefing room.

"How the, what the, huh?" said Robin "Ok, that has got to defy the laws of... of... anything!"

"Logical thinker?" said Spider-Man.

"Logical thinker," said Zatanna "But he somehow believes in magic,"

"Seriously, how did they...? What? How?" mumbled Robin.

"Rob, snap out of it. Super-heroing now. Logical thinking later," said Kid Flash, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"What? Oh right sorry," said Robin, snapping back to reality.

"So what's wrong Fury?" asked Spider-Man.

"Parasite's been spotted. Down town New York. He's in an underground bar/fight club famous for dealing," said Fury.

"Sounds like Gotham to me," said Robin.

"Gotham? What's that?" asked Nova.

"Gotham City. Got the worst crime rate in our dimention. Me and Batman protect it from super-villains like the Joker, Poison Ivy, Penguin the list goes on," said Robin "But we don't usually handle drug dealing unless it's focused on children,"

"Ok. Sounds like Gotham is a hole lot more dangerous than New York," said Spider-Man.

"It is," said Robin, simply.

"Go, shut down and capture. 3 easy steps. Go!" said Fury.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. Keep reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

* * *

The young heroes stayed in the shadows of the underground club. Parasite had just won against some guy.

"Winner: PARASITE!" the croud cheered.

"Remember the plan?" Spider-Man asked Robin over the com link.

"Yeah. I'm going in," said Robin.

"Next up we have... Oh! A kid with a grudge against Parasite! What's ya name kid?" asked the annoyncer.

"Where I come from... I'm known as Robin the Boy Wonder," said Robin.

"Weird name to go with the weird clothes. Got somethin' to say to your apponant Parasite?"

"Robin?! I though I killed you! You had no pulse! How?!" exclaimed Parasite.

"Ha ha!" Robin cackled "Stopping and restarting my pulse is just one of my many talents, Parasite! Don't think Joker's gonna pay you for my assasination once we're back in our dimention. BTW as soon as we're home, you're going to prision, hope they kept your cell warm for ya at Belle Reve!"

"I'm gonna sqish ya bird-boy! Sure, the super-strength is gone but I've picked up some new tricks," mocked Parasite.

"Bring it," said Robin, taking a fighting stance "FYI, ya got a super-villain verses super-hero fight!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooh!" the croud chimed.

"Ready?... 3, 2 ,1 GO" the annoyncer counted down with greet speed.

Parasite punch forward. Robin backflipped. Parasite attempted to kick the Boy Wonder while he was still in the air. Robin did a midair backflip, springing off Parasite's leg. Parasite tried to grab him but Robin set off a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, Robin was gone. But his cackled was heared. All at once Parasite looked up, Robin came falling from the rafters, landed on Parasite, backflipped off forcing Parasite to the ground.

"If you absorbed more powers then they must have been pretty weak ones. I don't even have any!" mocked Robin.

"Winner: ROBIN!" the annoyncer said.

Even though this signified the end of the fight, Parasite stood up and lunged at Robin. Who conteracted with 3 explosive disks. They went off and Parasite went falling backwards.

"OH! THIS KID HAS TECH!" screemed the annoyncer.

"Guess what else he has..." said a voice behind the annoyncer.

"What?" said the annoyncer to face Spider-Man.

"He has friends!" and he punched the annoyncer across the face.

A fight broke out. White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, Kid Flash and Zatanna appeared. Robin still hit hard against Parasite.

"Wow. Parasite, are you weaker here?" asked Robin, landing another punch.

Parasite looked behind Robin, who followed his gaze. Behind him was a bald man with strange guns attached to tubes to a strange pack. He shot gloop at Robin and it stuck his wrists together.

"Met some people here. This, this is The Trapster," said Parasite.

Trapster shot more gloop. Robin ran. He flipped over a stool that just landed and landed on his knees. Zatanna mitirialized next to him.

"Hey, hot-stuff, you ok?" she asked, leaning next to him.

"Move," he said, pushing himself into Zatanna, nocking both of them out of the way of a flying beer mug "To answer you question. Doing great. Hey ya mind making my wrist de-tached again?"

"Oh, right! Ekam eht poolg no s'niboR stsirw reappasid," Zatanna said and the gloop evaporated away.

"Thanks sweet-heart," said Robin, smiling at the fact Zatanna was his girlfriend.

"No prob, Rob. Heh, ryme!" and she teleported away.

"Robin! Less boy_freind_ more Boy _Wonder_!" said Kid Flash, speeding past.

"Like you and Artemis are any better," Robin said, doing a round-house kick to the back of Parasite's head.

The Parasite fell with a thud. He groand. Out-cold. At that moment S.H.I.E.L.D agents stormed the place. Several pointed guns at Parasite. Robin suddenly felt pain shoot up his left arm. He looked at it and saw a large gash down his upper arm. He must of gotten it when he ran from Trapster, who was being arrested.

"Rob!" cried Zatanna, running in to his arms.

"Ouch," he weezed.

"Robin! You're hurt!" Zatanna said, noticing the cut.

"I'm fine Z. I've had worse," Robin said.

"I know. But since we became a couple I've been worrying about you more often," said Zatanna.

"I've been worrying about you more often to. Probably because we now know we like each other so we show it more... freely, I guess," said Robin, holding her arms comforting her.

Zatanna pulled him close and kissed him. Then stretched his arm out towards her and put her hand on top of his gash.

"Ow," he said, simply.

"Leeh s'niboR hsag," Zatanna said.

A yellow light glowed around her hand.

"YOW!" Robin yelped "Yikes! That hurts!"

Zatanna moved her hand away and the gash was gone.

"Better?" she asked.

"Can I get back to you on that one?" he asked.

At that moment, Kid Flash zipped up to them. Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man and Nova walked up to them. Then Fury decided to make an apperance.

"Good work team. Not only you got Parasite, you also got Trapster," he said "Meet you back in the briefing room," and he walked away.

* * *

**How do you like my crossover? Did I already ask that? BTW, the reason my spelling is below the rate of the avarage 13-year-olds is because I have Dyslexia. Hope you keep reading! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

* * *

"You guys are tough!" said Nova, hovering over Robin's head like a fly in the briefing room.

"Yeah, we are, so what?" asked Robin.

"How tough?" asked Power Man.

"Well..." Robin thought of examples "I'm unbreakable. Proven as well,"

"How was it proven?" asked Spider-Man, Robin flintched as if he had just spat in his face "What?"

"Nothing. It's just... I was tortured by a gang called the Zedaks. It's a painful memory," said Robin, putting his hand on his oposite sholder where he had a nasty scar.

Zatanna, who was sat next to him, put her hand on his sholder. Giving him a sympathetic look.

"Tortured? How?" asked Nova.

"NOVA! DON'T BE SO INSENCITIVE!" said White Tiger.

"The scars of our past can link to our scars of our futures," said Iron Fist.

"Translation?" said Kid Flash.

"He means something to do with our past can have something to do with our future," said Spider-Man.

"Well, I dought the Zedaks have somehing to do with this," said Robin.

"Metaforical and litiral are not the same. Those who confuse the 2 open themselves to more harm," said Iron Fist.

"Say what?" said Kid Flash.

"I get it. So emotional scars not literal scars. And you can get both in this job," said Robin.

"So if the scars represent times then... what? Something in our pasts are back to haunt us?" questioned Kid Flash.

"That's what I said," said Iron Fist.

"Try speaking English next time," said Kid Flash, rudely.

* * *

That night, Zatanna couldn't sleep in the room she shared with Ava, who snored like a pigglet. She got up and went for a walk up and down the corridors. 5 minutes before, Robin had woken up, unable to sleep, and had also gone walk about. Zatanna found herself looking out of a huge window.

"Pretty huh?" a voice said.

Zatanna didn't jump. Dating the Boy Wonder made her used to his "ninja-thing" as Wally said. She turned and smiled at him. He smiled back, his sapphire blue eyes glinting.

"You're not wearing your shades," his girlfriend stated.

"Nope. Couldn't be bothered. Besides, they know my real name. Don't mention that to Batsy, ok?" Zatanna nodded.

"Couldn't you sleep?" she asked.

"Nope. I was thinking... are we ever going to get home?" Robin asked.

He seemed to completely freeze up. Not moving an inch. Zatanna looked down at the ground. She looked at her boyfriend, who was frozen in thought with his blue-eyes on the ground. It was like he was in a hypnotic state.

"Tel em raeh tahw er'uoy gnikniht," she mumbled so he couldn't hear it.

_**Ladies and guentlmen, The Flying Graysons!**__... Mom! The rig!... __**AAAAAAAH!**__... MOM! DAD! UNCLE RICK! AUNT KARLA! JOHNNY! NOOOOO!..._

Since Zatanna wasn't exactly a master sorceress, her spell had a default... she felt what the person was feeling when the memories were formed. She admidiantly broke the spell. When that memory was formed Dick fealt excrutiating pain and horror. She started to cry, tears trailing down her face. Dick looked at her.

"Not all the things you just heard were me... the first part was a family friend called Jack Haly. The wordless screem was... was... my... my family when they... fell," Dick acted like the words were a foren lauguage.

Zatanna couldn't help it. She was still feeling horror and pain. The pain she knew was still in Robin. She needed to feel safe to feel calm to feel... loved. She put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him close. He didn't object.

"Hi," he said, putting his hands on her hipps.

"Hey," she said, kissing him.

* * *

**(WARNING: Mushy stuff comeing up!)**

They made-out for about 5 minutes before Zatanna stepped away. The spell's side-affects had worn off so she no longer felt Dick's pain but she still felt bad for him.

"Sorry. Side-affects of the spell I used to read your mind is feeling the emotions you felt while the memories were being formed... so much pain and... and horror. I just needed to feel safe... to feel... l- l- l-" she cut herself off.

"To feel loved?" said Dick.

"Yes," said Zatanna, feeling foolish.

Dick put his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently.

"Zatanna... I _do_ love you," he said, parting their lips.

It was happening. After 3 months of dating everyone saw the L- word comeing up in their relationship. Zatanna blushed.

"I- I love y-you too," she said "How do you live with that pain every day?"

"Easy. I'm used to it... those screems came from my family when I saw them fall to their deaths... Th- that's why I became Robin," he said "They were murdered,"

Zatanna looked at her boyfriend with new found respect and wonder. That pain was a drive for him. Dick smiled a somewhat awkward smile and stroked his girlfriend's cheek before walking back to the room he shared with Iron Fist. Zatanna watched him walk away, smiling his normal Robin-smirk. She looked back out the window and hugged herself. Only 3 words were on her teenage girl mind...

"He loves me..."

* * *

**Sorry if the mushy-ness at the end of the chapter made ya want to puke but it was all I had... Read on, my readers! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

* * *

The next morning it was time to interagate Parasite. Robin wanted to know why Joker had hired someone to murder him.

"This Joker must really hate you if he hired someone to kill you," said Nova.

"Joker's goal is to get Batman to murder someone, even if it's him. He thinks by killing me Batman will kill him in revenge," said Robin, his arm around Zatanna's sholders.

"The guy's crazy... seriously. He once broke into a house. Rigged up bombs and set them to blow then left. He didn't even steal anything from the house and the house was owned by a billianiar. Luckily, me and Batman got there and disabled the bombs," said Robin.

"Who's Batman?" asked Spider-Man "You've mentioned him several times,"

"He's my mentor. Taught me to fight-crime. Helped me out of a dark place I was in," said Robin.

"You're a side-kick?" said Nova, surpressing a laugh.

"Hey, we prefer protégé," said Kid Flash.

"You're both side-kicks?"

"Us and all our friends!" said Kid Flash, glaring at Nova.

Then something made them stop. In the other room Fury had been interorgating Parasite. A blood-curtling laugh came from the room along with grean smoke. Fury burst out of the room laughing a bit as he coughed it out of his system.

"Joker Venom! We gotta get out of here! You inhale it to long you'll literally laugh to death!" exclaimed Robin.

They all ran from the room. Fury hit a key-pad and the door locked, air tight sealed.

"Joker Venom doesn't evapotate into the air. It won't clear up! You have to suck it out of the room!" said Robin.

"What about... ha... Parasite... ha ha," said Nova.

"I'm willing to bet he's the one who set it off!" said Robin, then he realized something "Nova? Why did you luagh between words?" he asked.

"I... ha... don't... ha heh... know..." he held his mouth shut, but he looked like he was gonna explode "BWAHAHAHAHA!" he burst.

"Nova was closest to the door to the interagation room! He must of inhaled some!" said Spider-Man.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I... HA HA... THINK... GAHABWAHAHA... YOU'RE... BRAHAHA... RIGHT WEB-HEAD... HEH HEH HEH!" Nova fell on the floor laughing with a histerical grin on his face.

"Nova needs imediate medical attenchion ASAP!" said Robin, helping the fallen super-hero to his feet.

"GO!" ordered Fury "I'll deal with the, uh, Joker Venom in the interagation room and Parasite,"

* * *

They somehow got the laughing Nova to the med-bay. He laughed, restrained, on a medical bed. He wouldn't stop laughing. They put a mask on his mouth so he would breath pure oxygen to replace the Joker Venom. Spider-Man and the others looked down at Nova.

"Fury was actually in the room when the Joker Venom went off. He was fine in a matter of seconds. So why is Nova going crazy?" asked Power Man.

"For some reason Joker Venom affects adolescents more than it affects adults," said Robin.

"Adda-whaters?" asked Power Man.

"Adolescents. He means teenagers, right Rob?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yep," said Robin "Have no idea how to cure a Joker Venom induced laughing fit. It normally passes over. Me and Batman never really have to worry about it because of our re-breathers,"

"Why didn't anyone empty out Parasite's pockets when they brought him aboard the hellicarrier?" asked Power Man.

Everyone just shrugged at this. Then there was an awkward silence. The only sound was Nova's muffled laughing and the buzz of the medical equiptment.

"If only the rest of the Team were here. Then we'd know what to do," said Robin, folding his arms across his chest.

"Relax Rob. We'll get out of this. Just like our 5th date when those guys kidnapped you to hold ya for ransom and me because they didn't want any loose ends. We got out of that and we'll get out of this, Dick," said Zatanna, placing a comforting hand on her boyfriend's sholder.

He smiled at her and she smiled at him, silently saying to one another "I love you". Kid Flash smirked at the shared emotions between them then sighed. He missed Artemis and only just realized how much. Nova suddenly took a huge gasp of air and let it out slowly and stopped laughing. The Joker Venom had finally passed through his system.

"I don't recomend Joker Venom as a pick-me-up," said Nova, taking off the mask and sitting up.

"Good to see ya _not_ smiling Bucket Head," joked Spider-Man.

"Good to be able to be gloomy again. Laughing that much hurt my rib-cage!" said Nova.

There was silence as a doctor checked Nova was actually good to go and not having a 5-minutes-of-health. Nova whooped when the doctor said he was good. Then Fury's voice called through the speakers...

"Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Robin, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Parasite's escaped but we know where he is. Report to the main hub now!"

* * *

They all walked up to Fury, who was staring at a giant hollow-computer screen.

"Parasite's in Central Park and we're pretty sure we have a way for you to get home," he said without turning around.

"How?" asked Kid Flash.

Fury pressed at button on the computer controls and an image of Parasite standing in front of a vortex appeared. In front of the vortex was 2 people. One had a suite with clown elements thrown in, white face, clown red lips, grean hair and a desturbed smile. The other was a woman in a red and black body suite, a red and black jesture's hat with bells, a white painted face, a red rimmed mask that covered her eyes white and red lipstick.

"Joker!" exclaimed Robin.

"Who's his friend?" asked Power Man.

"Harley Quinn. His girlfriend. She used to be a T.V phychologist called Doctor Harley Quinnzel. Had her own advise show, a terrable one at that. It was cancelled once and for all when she harassed Bruce Wayne on it. After losing her show, her inner phychopath came out," explained Robin "Looks like Joker broke her out of Arkem Asylm... AGAIN!"

"Get there and take them down. I assume that vortex will take you back to your universe. Hopefully Joker and Quinn will be able to answer that," said Fury.

Wordlessly, without a good-bye or a good-luck, the teenaged super-heroes headed to Central Park...

* * *

**PLEASE keep reading! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

* * *

Parasite stared at his employers. Harley smiled disturbingly.

"Is bird-boy a bird-corpse?" asked Joker.

"Not yet but soon... he's teamed up with some super-heroes from this dimention. Maybe if you doubled my insentive..." said Parasite, rubbing his fingers together.

"Maybe if you get the job done I'll triple it," said Joker.

"Oh! Don't be selfish puddin'," said Harley Quinn "We'll quodruple it, hun,"

Parasite's eyes widened. That was $100,00,00 **(that number is one-million for those who don't know)** right there!

"Robin is as good as dead, Bosses," said Parasite "What's his weaknesses?"

"He has no powers... figure it out!" said Joker, cackling dementedly.

* * *

Robin clutched an explosive disk, listening to Joker from their hiding spot. He narrowed his eyes. Zatanna saw that if he clutched the dick any tighter it would cut through his glove and scar his hand. She slipped her hand into his and slid the disk out.

"Remember what we said to each other last night?" Zatanna asked, hoping it wasn't on the spir of the moment.

"I love you," said Robin, facing her and smiling "And I mean every word,"

"I love you too," said Zatanna, smiling sweetly.

"Awww!" cooed Kid Flash "Li'l Dickie's becoming a man!"

"Shut up K.F," said Robin, suddenly feeling emmbarassed.

* * *

Joker sniffed the air. Something smelled wrong... like sweat, explosives, damp and gym class.

"They're here," said Joker, matching the smell to that of Robin's teenaged smell "COME ON OUT BIRD-BOY! WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

Robin went wide-eyed, wishing he had his diodorent. He stood up and jumped from their hiding place, doing a flip as always.

"Hi-a hun. Hope ya feel like dieing today," said Harley, still smiling.

"You say that every time we meet. The answer is still, no," said Robin.

"Like you have a choice!" cackled Harley.

Joker's 2 huge goons came running out of the vortex. Robin put his hand on his chest, remembering the times they had stepped on his chest to stop him from breathing. Kid Flash and Zatanna ran up behind him, as back-up. Then Spidey came swinging over and the rest of his gang appeared.

"You wonderin' if that portal will take ya home?" said Joker "Well... yes it will!"

"Prove it!" said Robin, expiriance had told him _never_ to trust the Joker.

Parasite suddenly lunged out at the raven-haired teenager. Robin jumped and, using Parasite as a spring-board, flipped over him.

"Niartser eht etisaraP!" Zatanna said.

The ground under Parasite grew over him as dirt restraints. Robin was confronted by the other Joker-goon. A spider web shot onto the goon's face, making it unable to prevent Power Man from punching him to the ground.

"Thanks, Webbs, thanks Power Man!" said Robin.

Whilest everyone was dealing with Joker's goons, Robin was confronted by the Clown Prince himself. Joker took his hand out of his pocket and revealled to have a knife in his hand.

"Crud," Robin stated.

* * *

**Sorry for wrong spellings, I have Dyslexia... keep reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**(Sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I had to re-write it when my stinking computer acted up! Sometimes I hate technology! I was on a funny part too!)**

* * *

Joker stabbed in Robin's direction. The Boy Wonder jumped up and round housed kicked to knife out of Joker's hand, it went flying and got stuck in a tree. Joker produced a second knife and held it with both hands. Robin jumped up and flipped over the Clown Prince, unintenchionally landing infront of Harley Qinn. She put her arm around his neck and squeezed Robin's left arm tight. Robin turned his head and looked at her then turned to face forward. The Joker towered over him, knife in hand. Robin shut his eyes tightly. At that moment Kid Flash and Zatanna looked in Robin's direction.

"ROBIN!" they cried in unison.

Things that went through Robin's head while waiting for his death:

I'm going to die! Right in front of my girlfriend! That's almost as bad as when I saw Mom's, Dad's Aunt Karla's and Johnny's! Why didn't I visit Uncle Rick in hospital last 1st of April? Guilt? I promise if I make it out of this I'm gonna visit Uncle Rick!

The knife made contact and Robin screamed in pain. To him, it was agonizingly slow. At that moment Kid Flash and Zatanna came and tackled Joker, Harley and the newly escaped Parasite. They all, unintenchionally, fell into the vortex. The vortex then disappeared. The goons stopped fighting. Where were their bosses? At that moment the hellicarrier appeared. The goons were surdated. Fury walked up to the remaining teenagers.

"Where's Robin, Kid Flash and Zatanna?" he asked.

Spider-Man, not knowing what to feel or say, pointed to where the vortex used to be. Fury gasped.

"Let's hope that, that vortex was a portel to their home," he said.

* * *

Robin woke up in a medbay. He rapidly sat up and instantly regretted it. He put his hand over his heart. He realized he wasn't wearing his cape or shirt, they were folded next to him. He had a mandage around him. It went from over his heart to up to his right sholder. The the door swung open.

"Good to see our favourite bird's ok," said Wally and the rest of the Team walked in.

Wally, Artemis and Rocket were on his right side while Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian were on his left. They heared backward words echo and Zatanna mitirialized at the end.

"Are you ok Rob?" asked Superboy.

"I-" it took him a minute to regain his voice "I'm fine," he smiled his Robin-smirk "I've had worse," everyone knodded at this, they had all seen the news stories about Robin getting shot or knifed "H- How long was I out?"

"Three days," said Aqualad "You were lucky..."

"I don't feel it," Robin cut in.

"The knife narrowly missed you heart and it wasn't long enough to hit your lungs," Aqualad finished.

"You feel alright?" asked Artemis.

"Nah," Robin said, smirking at their reaction "I feel like a whole lot of crud," everyone laughed.

Then Batman walked in. He said nothing but everyone, exept Zatanna, got the sensation he wanted them to leave. So. They did.

"You were lucky," Batman said.

"So I've heared," said Robin.

"No, I mean you were lucky that vortex _was_ a portel to _our_ world," Batman said.

After telling Robin he was gonna be out-of-comission for a while the Dark Knight turned and left. But before leaving said,

"Get well soon, son,"

Zatanna stood up to leave. When she was half way to the door she stopped dead. She bit her lip and ran back to Robin. Before he could react, she put both hands on either side of his head, jerked him to face her and in 2 seconds flat gave him a very, very, very deep kiss. She pulled away and ran out of the room. Robin sat back, he put his hand on his wond and smirked.

"Who says laughter is the best medicon when you can have _that_ instead?" he said.

* * *

As soon as she had closed the door Zatanna started running to the kitchan, where she knew M'gann would be making cookies. She ran round the corner and bumped strate into the Dark Knight.

"S-sorry B-batman!" she stammered.

He Bat-glared at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Did you _really_ have to do _that_ with _my_ _son_?" he said before walking around her.

Zatanna stode up and continued in the direction of the kitchan. _How did he know?_ she thought.

* * *

...ONE MONTH LATER...

Peter Parker and his friends were in his backyard. For science they had to do some star gazing. Ava was thrilled, noting things every 2 seconds. Peter got the feeling she was counting the stars. Out of nowhere a yellow votex opened and a rock was thrown through it along with a fill-the-room laugh. As soon as it opened it closed. Sam took the rock and looked at the 2 pieces of paper that was tied to it.

"Guys," he said "Come see this,"

They looked over his sholder and shone the torches on the paper. On one there was only 2 words; _WE'RE HOME_. The other was a photo. It had Kid Flash with his arms around a blond girl with bow and arrows, Robin looking alive and his arm around Zatanna, a black-haired boy with a black T-shirt with a red S, a green girl, a black boy with gills and a black girl with several earings. They all smiled. Their inter-dimentional friends were home...

* * *

**Hope ya loved my crossover! Just so you know; when Robin's family died the victims were his mom, his dad, his aunt Karla and his cousin John (named after Robin's dad). I called Rob's cousin Johnny but most call him Jo. I didn't learn this until after I posted Johnny. Robin has an Uncle Rick (Rob's named after him) but he survived the fall that killed the rest of the Flying Graysons. He was paralized for life. Robin's family died on the 1st of April which is why he wondered why hadn't he visited is Uncle Rick. Keep looking out for my stories! :D**


End file.
